ElectricCirusLover Shorts
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Random ideas for short stories that may not be made due to my limitations within my world. Just stories that come to mind and are written down. Flash stories basically.
1. Toy

ElectricCircuslover Shorts.

Toy

ElectricCiruslover: Basically what the summery says. These will be supper short stories of whatever idea that comes my way. Kinda need a reason to let loose and write what comes to mind instead of wishing I can write something.

As I've said for the last 8 years, "Enjoy"

A purple Experiment with round red horns on top of her head got off of the bed. Her chest was very large for her size with a big red heart shaped puffy fur with purple covering most of her body. Her legs were digitigraded with sharp toe claws on her feet. She had red patches around her eyes, a little The Experiment's teeth were bright white, cleans from brushing thoroughly and her ears were pointy and long. Behind Gloria, her fat long tail with a large thin black heart moved back in forth in, as the Experiment was frustrated with waking up in the middle of the night.

She rubbed her eyes, tired from waking up from a nightmare. Gloria opened her eyes back up and saw Shadow's doll replica of Angel sitting in front of the door. The Experiment walked over to the doll and picked it up.

"This doll looks familiar," Experiment 6-2-8 murmured.

"Gloria…Gloria," a voice whispered behind the door.

"Shadow?" Gloria said, feeling a bit of shock.

She opened the door leading to a dark hallway but didn't' see anyone.

The voice whispered her name from down the hallway.

Gloria used her night vision and followed the voice down the hallway. As she walked down the stairs more Angel-replica dolls were being found sitting on the red carpeted floor against the walls. Seeing these dolls in groups gave her chills, even if she really wasn't afraid of anything. She felt they were all staring into her soul with all the eyes watching her.

Eventually the voice lead the female Experiment to the cellar of the house she was staying in, opened the door in hopes the voice would reveal themselves, and was displeased to find nothing.

Suddenly the voice laughed as the door slammed and locked herself in the small cellar. Her super strength couldn't budge the door as the voice laughed.

"Welcome home, Gloria," the voice laughed.

Suddenly, Shadow in his true form stood at the other side of the room with a small army of Moms coming out of the walls.

"I'd love you to join me and be my playmate," Shadow laughed as the army of Moms formed and walked towards Gloria.

The Experiment cried as the one she loved backstabbed her and had her imprisoned in the cellar. She tried smacking the toys away from her but she was overwhelmed and buried under the army of little Angel replicas. She screamed and suddenly the pile and Gloria disappeared, leaving a small doll version of the Experiment 6-2-8.

Shadow walked to the doll and picked it up, hugging it as he transformed back to his Stitch form.

"I love you Gloria. You will always be my special toy.

Shadow disappeared and Gloria was never seen again.


	2. Come Out and Play

ElectricCircuslover Shorts

Come Out and Play

ElectricCiruclover: I kinda like this one. I've used this little story before but I wanted to write about it again. ^^

Enjoy.

It was nighttime in the Kewena and Petals house hold. Angel was tucking her sons to bed in their triple bunk bed. Stitchie and Andy were already tucked into bed while the little black Stitch-like born Experiment waited to be tucked in by his mother.

Shadow smiled has his mother tucked him into bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night, Shadow. Have sweet dreams," Angel said, leaving the room.

"Night mommy," Shadow said happily, setting Mom next to his head.

Shadow's mother left the room and closed the door after turning out the light. The room was dark but the only illumination was a small lava lamp sitting on the desk next to a little stereo.

The black b-x stared at his closet door next to his bed at the foot. Toys were stacked in the closet but what scared him was the big inflatable punching bag clown sitting on the pile. It bothered him to look at it. Shadow wasn't just afraid of the dark he also had a deep fear of clowns.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he kept thinking the clown in the closet was going to eat him. Shadow started to shake as he closed his eyes and moved to the side facing the window.

"…Shadow…." A small voice whispered in the room.

Shadow began shaking and kept his eyes closed, "You're not real. I'm hearing things again," he said pressing Mom against his right ear.

"…Shadow…Come out and play…" the small voice whispered.

The born Experiment opened his eyes and hopped off the bed, running to the door to the leaving the room.

Shadow couldn't open the door and the voice whispered his name again but the voice was coming from the closet.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please come back! The clown is going to eat me! Mommy!" Shadow screamed, banging on the door.

"…Come out and play, Shadow. We want to play with you…" the voice whispered.

Something made a noise in the closet and fell out of the pile of toys.

Shadow started crying as he looked at the small clown that fell out of the closet. It was a small as Mom and seeing it moving gave him a morbid feeling of terror in his heart. He banged on the door some more, hoping his mother would come back.

The small clown being got up on his feet and its eyes were glowing yellow. It had white paint on its face with a rounded red paint surrounding its smile. Blue stars panted around the clown's right eye with smaller stars going up and disappearing under its jester-like hat that was black and red with yellow and fluffy balls on the tips. It was dressed in a baggy clown clothes with bright red and blue stripes going up its body. His shoes were long and red and his ears were pointy like an elf.

"Come out and play Shadow. We want to play with you," the clown said, standing in front of the closet.

"Mommy! Please come back! There is a evil clown in my room! He's going to eat me!"

"Don't be afraid. We want to play with you," it laughed, extending its arms with its Micky Mouse gloves getting closer to Shadow.

Shadow continued to bang on the door, letting out tears because he couldn't be heard by his parents.

The clown grabbed Shadow's feet and began pulling him as he walked back of the closet. Shadow's claws were leaving deep cuts into the wood floor as he was being pulled into the closet.

"Come out and play, Shadow. We want to play with you," the clown said disappearing into the pile of toys.

"Shadow screamed as he was being pulled into the closet.

He was pulled inside the closet and the door closed on him.

Everything went dark.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw the sunlight shining through his window next to his bed, which was opened.

"It was only a bad dream," he said to himself, feeling better.

He turned to the right, and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. The inflatable clown from the closet was laying down in his bed on. Shadow screamed and jumped out the opened window and ran from home, scared to see this toy he hated in front of him out of random.


	3. Sprout 1

ElectricCircuslover Shorts

Genre of a Sprout

Part 1

ElectricCircuslover: This is just a scenario on what it would be like if Shadow was growing a sprout from different genres such as horror or action. Just something silly I thought up.

Side note, this is ECL's Shorts which is supposed to be a collection of short stories that are no bigger than 2 pages for each story. This story will be broken into parts to maintain consistency with the original idea behind the ECL Shorts Concept.

.

.

.

The black Stitch-replica with red pupiless eyes watered his flower sprout. He planted a seed to attempt to make something positive in his life. He figured buying a flower or picking them from a random location felt a bit cheap to give to his mother. Shadow decided he would care for the plant and give it to his mother. When suddenly…

Action

Ninjas came to Shadow's back yard and stared down the three foot dream being, "We demand that flower sprout from you to give to our sensei. You bought the last Red Mountain Flower from the shop and it's extremely rare. We want it to preserve it. Give it to us or we'll give you a lesson in pain," the black ninja in front of the five ninja's demanded.

"Over my dead body," Shadow growled, setting down the watering can.

The ninja's spread out and began chucking throwing stars at Shadow. Shadow changed into metal before having them connect and had them bounce off him. The born Experiment changed back into flesh and fur and began to form his true form.

Shadow let out a roar from his alligator-like mouth before one ninja took his sword and stabbed it through Shadow's neck and cut off Shadow's head.

"That as easy," the ninja with sword said, walking up past the corpse of the large reptile laying headless on the grown.

The ninja leader kneeled on one knee and took out a capsule.

"Watch out!" one of the ninja's called as Shadow's spiked tail began to move towards the leader ninja's direction.

In an instant, Shadow's tail pierced the leader of the ninjas back and came out of his chest and was swung into the bushes. Shadow got back up and grew another head and laughed.

"You can't kill me, I'm already dead," Shadow laughed breathing fire onto the ninja's into charred bodies.

Shadow changed back to his Stitch form and walked over to his plant, "Now where was I…?" I said to himself, "Oh now I remember," he said cheerily, watering the sprout.

Romance

Gloria poked him on the back and startled him.

"Gloria…What are you doing here? I thought you were with Red?" Shadow inquired, stopping from watering his plant.

"Red and I didn't see eye to eye, Shadow. He never wanted to stare at the stars or go swimming with me when the sun was down. He told me things that made me happy but they were only empty promises. You've always been there for me when I needed you and Red did at first. He only wants to sit in his chair and play Call of Duty on his stupid Playstation 7 instead of spending time with me. You're the only one that has shown me that not all men are lazy wastes of space. I want to be with you, Shadow," the purple Experiment told him, clasping her paws together.

Shadow paused, turned his back on her, and stared at his sprout, "I'm sorry, Gloria but I want to spend my life alone growing flowers for my mother. I don't have the money to take care of another person."

"I have a job being a bouncer for 'Richter's Fruit Pub' and able to make money for myself. I can help you grow flowers for your mother, Shadow. I want to be with a man that will treat me right and to show me the love that I long for. Please, I really could use your company," Gloria begged.

The black B-X turned around and smiled, bringing her close to him, and kissed Gloria, "If you truly want to be with me than I will be part of your life. I will treat you the way a real women needs to be treated. Zeloura ta zelix," Shadow said after breaking the kiss.

"Shadow ah bugee bu," Gloria smiled, looking into his eyes.

Both Experiments smiled and talked about their lives as the sun was setting and Gloria was truly happy.

ElectriCircuslover: Didn't really have an idea for the romance one and I hit the two page limit for my shorts. I'll work on this when I feel up to it. Thanks.


	4. Shade

ElectricCircuslover Shorts 4

Shade

ElectricCicuslover: I wanted to finish this on Friday but whatever. I always wanted to write about Shade who is Shadow's nemesis but the occasion never came up. So here's Shade ^^

.

.

.

A Stitch-replica that was black as a black hole in space flew in space, smiling evilly as he was looking for some fun. His bright red eyes with small pupils gazed at a green planet. His smile grew bigger as he rubbed his paws together as he had seen a large space station hovering near the plant's moon.

"This planet has life and life I will take," Shade laughed flying towards the space station.

The space station looked like a massive turtle shell with square 'spikes' surrounding and a glass circular window on the front. The plasma cannons came out from the sides of the space shuttle and began firing yellow plasma balls rapidly at Shade.

Shade laughed and easily dodged the plasma fired at him. He flew in fast towards the cannon on the left and disappeared. The evil counterpart of Shadow reappeared behind the cannon and used his powers to rip the cannon off and hurl it at the green planet. He turned into a black gas and traveled into one of the square spike vent. Few moments later, pods were jettisoned from below the space station and an alarm went off. Suddenly, blood filled the windows on the front and Shade flew through the window holding a anthropomorphic turtle with a spiked shell on its back. Spikes came out of Shade and started to extend with black tentacles attached to the bottom of the spikes. The turtle was impaled in the spikes and tossed to the side, dead from the spike. Shadow's evil twin turned around to the space station, raised his hands were starting to fill with electricity, and then fired an electrical beam at the giant turtle shell.

The space station started to compact itself into a metal ball and it began to move towards the green planet.

(1 hour later)

A small village of anthropomorphic turtles all looked at the night sky, seeing a massive object coming down in fire. It landed in the green ocean and sent a wave covering the beach for a brief moment. The village of turtles were about to investigate the object but something rammed into a large building that appeared to be town hall. Shade flew out of the hole in the roof holding the turtle race's mayor by the throat as Shade's large demon wings flapped in the night.

Shade laughed as he choked the mayor with his paws as the crowed of turtle people screamed and panicked, knowing this was indeed Shade, who was feared in galaxies for his destruction.

The evil Personality smiled and whispered in the mayor's ear, "Your town is my town now," he said before snapping the turtle's neck.

The turtle was thrown in the mob as everyone panicked and ran everywhere. The policed shot out chain lighting but Shade teleported each time a shot was fired. He retaliated with a flame breath. The turtles hid in their shells from the blast until Shade stopped.

"Why you all running away? Can't you see I just want to play?" Shade laughed, transforming into black locusts and surrounding the town.

The people screamed as the locusts devoured their friends and families. The towns folk ran to the large church looking down at the town while some of them tried shooting their weapons at Shade when he formed back into his Stitch form.

"Run! Run! Run away! You all apparently don't know the concept of 'fun' don't' you?!" Shade yelled, laughing in the air.

Shade was caught in a chain lightning and his arms and hands were wrapped in chain-like lightning by the police turtles that survived.

He laughed and rammed through the ground, dragging the turtles until they let go. Suddenly, the ground began shaking and out came a gigantic lobster worm with spikes sounding its body. It towered over the town and it had a Stitch head with red eyes. Its body was completely black with four arms with lobster claws for the upper arms and giant paws or the lower paws.

"You are all insects compared to me," Shade bellowed, firing a giant black beam from his right lobster claw down into the tiny turtles.

The turtles fighting evaporated in blood, leaving a shell behind. Shade smashed the town, killing the people hiding in the houses. His laugher grew as he took houses that resembled shells and smashed them together and burned down the town.

Once the town was totaled, church bells began to ring from a large church building. He slithered back underground and burrowed to church on the hill. He stopped and rammed though the ground once more. Shade rubbed his paws together and wrapped the church in a metal chain so the people inside wouldn't escape. He smashed the roof, revealing a church filled with turtle people. The evil Personality laughed and began puking acid into the church filling it up with flesh burning acid. The turtles screamed as they tried opening the door but the chain was keeping the doors closed. Eventually the church was filled with acid and everything in building burned into nothing.

The same destruction happened in the next town, and then the next town. Eventually the green planet turned black and was left in a destroyed state. The residents were killed or turned into flesh eating zombies. Those who survived Shade's visit had to survive the zombies that resided on the planet until help could arrive.


	5. Remembrance

ECL Shorts 5

Remembrance

ElectricCircuslover: I had this thought of Andy being an old b-x and Shadow still being young due to his undead nature talking at the cliff side. I was kinda touched by this thought. So I decided to write it out, or attempt to anyways. This is ECL Shorts which is a collection of thoughts I'd like to use but can't due to the nature of my writing. I wanted to replicate that feeling from the thought. I kinda teared up while making this. I wanted to do more with this but ECL Shorts are meant to be 2 pages long or smaller. I didn't want to make this a full short story. Plus, my leaky eyes were getting in the way lol

Enjoy lol

.

.

.

The sun was shining down on the island of Kauai with little to no clouds blocking the sun rays onto a black alien koala on the cliff.

Shadow sat near the edge, looking at the vast ocean that stretched for miles. He felt at peace when he looked at the beauty of the water and people swimming around near the beach on the right side. The black creature enjoyed the solitude and ambient noises from the water splashing against the rocks far below the cliff.

A sound of the a hovering vehicle interrupted the peace that Shadow felt from the scenery. A pink Angel-replica male born Experiment's voice filled Shadow's ears. Shadow didn't look back and continued looking at the ocean as the old born Experiment greeted him from the right side.

"It's a nice view, isn't it, Shadow?" the pink born Experiment said, sounding very old.

Andy smiled as he pressed a button on the command panel of the very small hovercraft, lowering the small ship to the ground next to his younger brother. His fur was a light pink, due to aging for many years. His sounded faint, body withered, and he was incredibly weak. While Andy looked like he could fall apart, Shadow was still as young as ever as if he was twenty seven his entire life.

"Yes it is, Andy. Three hundred years and not one piece of the beauty has been tainted. About the only spot on this island that hasn't become a metropolis," Shadow replied, keeping his eyes on the ocean, which shined from the sun.

Andy smiled, "I remember when I was young and would bring rocks to this place to throw off the cliff. I throw the rocks as far as I could to relieve my stress from work. When you were imprisoned out on this planet my job became a lot less stressful. I'm thankful for that, Shadow. No more paperwork or trainees to train. Just keeping tabs on my favorite brother. It's a shame Stitchie and you didn't see eye to eye before he died. I would've really appreciated that but life moves on. Don't know if my old bones can live another year without thinking about loss."

"Life doesn't last forever, Andy. Mom and dad were really old when they passed away. It hurt me to see mom suffer in that old age when I visited her. She had a good life and dad did as well. I'm glad mom never found out that I died and became a corpse among the living. Always worried she would be disappointed with me while she lived. What I wouldn't' give to be with her again," Shadow said, keeping his eyes on the vast ocean.

"Mom would be disappointed I'm sure, but she would look past all that. You made that woman happy when you came to Earth. Seven years I watched her smile a few times and it brought me so much joy to have her smile again when you came back. It brought a tear to my eye when she found out. That's what I wanted from you Shadow. I wanted you to come back and bring that smile back on her face. I wanted you to move on from your problems and you did. I'm so proud of you, brother. You even got out of your comfort zone and married Gloria. She really needed someone to spend her life with when she was still alive. I'm really happy that she had someone in her life and a real home."

Shadow sighed, "I did love her. She wasn't anything like Sparkle. Gloria was beautiful, kind, outgoing, and, of course, temperamental. That wonderful woman got me moving around on the island and got me to be social, even though some people were very nervous around me. We didn't need sex or kissing to have a great life together. I didn't even mind wearing my gloves in the house when I was with her. Gloria was such an amazing woman. I really wanted kids from her…but…This mutation virus in me and having this body die prevented that from happening. If I only kept myself alive and stopped Jumba from testing on me I could've had that. I'm so stupid, Andy," the black alien frowned.

"Hey man, it wasn't your fault totally. You were very young when Jumba tested on you. You couldn't have known what would happen to you after he injected you with that needle. Forget what you and he did in the past and remember the good things you had back then. You still have me, Shadow. We're brothers and that bond we share will always be strong. You, my children, my children's children are all important to me. Stitchie, mom, dad, and all those important people are still kept alive in memory and they're only alive if you choose to remember them. Remember what mom taught us about o'hana? O'hana means 'family' and family means, 'nobody gets left behind.' That's important to remember. As long as we keep their memory alive, they will always be with us. Always," Andy patted Shadow's back.

"You're right, Andy. I never forgot anything mom taught us. Mom was very special and I'll always remember that," Shadow smiled.

"That's the spirit, Shadow" the pink b-x said, both gazing at the endless ocean.


	6. I'm Sorry Pearla

ECL Shorts 6

I'm Sorry Pearla…

ElectricCircuslover: This was made towards someone who I was stupid enough to lose because of my actions...

.

.

.

.

.

It was another sunny day on the island of Kauai. Shadow spent his time sitting on the ledge facing the ocean from the cliff side. He was crying blood into his knees with his wings wrapping him up like a cocoon as he buried his face in his arms.

The bushes behind the bench rustled until a pink Angel-like born Experiment came out of the bush.

"Shadow?" Andy said, walking up to the winged cocoon.

"I've messed up badly, Andy. Don't look at me," Shadow cried, keeping his body surrounded with his fleshy black wings.

"I heard what happened. Pearla and Marzzel are a bit upset right now that you killed their dog, Kenneth. Why did you do it?" The pink b-x inquired, sitting next to the wing cocoon.

"Because the damn dog was chewing on my doll, Mom. I lost control when I saw it happened," the black alien opened his wings, facing Andy, "I thought it would be safe to bring my doll since Pearla had Kindy sitting around on the couch most of the time. I feel stupid, Andy."

"It's still a stupid reason to get upset, Shadow. I warned you about your temper. I tell you to not do this and that but you give me your word and then you do it anyways out of anger. It's your fault Pearla is upset. Couldn't you bring the dog back to life or something? You've done it before with the town's people many years ago when Shadow Stitch and Shade attacked the island."

"The problem with bring things back to life is it requires a lot of power and life force. Power I have but I'm dead so there's no life force to spare. Plus, I'm sure God wouldn't want that. It doesn't help the fact that I accidently scratched the dog so it I brought it back to life it would've mutated. Do we really need an outbreak on this island, Andy? I didn't think so," Shadow frowned.

"Look Shadow, talk to Pearla and apologize. Don't expect her to just forgive you. If she doesn't forgive you, then think of this as a lesson and let time heal itself, but don't expect her to just forget what you had done to her. Okay?" Andy patted his back.

"I understand, brother," Shadow said before fading away into smoke.

(Pearla and Marzzel's House)

A bolt of lightning hit the ground formed a Stitch being. Shadow was fully formed and walked towards the blue house with the red door. The bushes followed the concrete sidewalk from both sides towards the house for a short distance. Flowers grew in front of the house while a swing set stood next to the tree in front of a fence surrounding the yard. The house was a two story house with a few windows on the right and left of the front of the building. Near the top of the house had a round circle for a window near the red tiled roof.

Shadow knocked on the door but didn't get any answer. He pressed the doorbell and it rang a short jingle.

The door opened and a light blue stitch-like Experiment with access skin down her slender body for gliding and small antenna on her head. She has pretty blue eyes but quickly turned to anger when she saw the black Stitch-like Experiment standing at the door way with his hands folded together.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Go away, I don't want to see you," the female Experimented growled.

"I wanted to come by and apologize for what I had done. I didn't mean to kill your dog. I 'm really, really sorry, Pearla. I should've handled myself better," Shadow apologized.

Pearla crossed her arms, "You say that now but I'm sure you'll do it again with the next dog. How about I eat your cat and see how sorry you'll actually feel after that? You took a friend away from me and I'll never have them replaced by your actions. You wouldn't know loss because you're too self-centered to care about anyone else but yourself. You think you can walk up to me, apologize, and expect to be forgiven? No, I'm not forgiving you. This conversation is over," Pearla said angrily, trying to close the door but Shadow stopped the door.

"MARZZEL!" Pearla called out.

"I'm really sorry, Pearla. I really am. Please give me another chance. I promise I'll be a better friend," Shadow whined.

"It's too late, Shadow. You just have to live with the guilt and frankly I have no sympathy left for you. Now leave before Marzzel forces you to leave.

Shadow vanished in disappointment and reappeared at the cliffs again.

"You weren't gone long," Andy grumbled.

"She didn't forgive me. I'm so stupid, Andy," Shadow cried, having blood fill his face.

"Well, next time you won't let your anger get the best of you. All this could've been avoided if you just listened to me. The best you can do is move on and live with the guilt. I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't know what more I can do for you," the Angel-replica said, leaving Shadow to weep alone.


	7. Soda

ECL Shorts 7

Soda

ElectricCircuslover: I thought of this story this morning. So I pursuit it and made this. This was going to be a vore story but I decided not to. This was rather fun to make actually.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy.

.

It rained on the island of Kauai while the wind blew the trees with what it could do during the day. In the attic of the Petals' and Kewana' house, a brown Experiment sat at a table playing cards with Red, who's original name was Experiment 627. The brown experiment had light brown fur from his lower jaw down to his belly and leading to his fat reptilian tail underneath. His palms of his paws had round light brown fur on his brown hands The Experiment's head grew long brown hair, with the tips of each hair follicle being a dark pink. His head was more rounded than Stitch, but had small ears hung down through his hair while the nose was horizontal, not like the average vertical nose the experiments had. His eyes were just like any other Experiment and his front two teeth jut down like a beaver. He didn't have sharp claws, but rounded black nails and there were pink oval-shaped markings from the top end of his tail going up to the back of head, disappearing into the long fuzzy hair.

"She's down there," the brown Experiment said, placing a pair of jacks on the table.

"Angel is always down there. It's not like she's going to move to a new place," the red Stitch with a cone head and purple nose said casually, putting a jack of clubs down on his end after drawing from the deck of cards in the middle.

"I know but I ran out of soda and I could use another drink of root beer. Could you get a few cans for me?" Coco asked, drawing a card to add to his six in his paws.

"Don't be afraid of Angel. She won't cause any harm to you. Just open the floor, go down the stairs, and get a can of pop. That's all it takes. If you meet her I'm sure she'll greet you happily," Red said, drawing a card.

"You've only been here for a week. You don't know Angel like I do. She's eaten me four or five times already. She's a chocolate fiend. You know how awkward it is to be inside a stomach while two Experiment's have sex? You don't because you don't taste like chocolate. It doesn't help that she's pregnant, you know. So please, do me a favor and get some soda. I have a dollar to give you if you do," The brown Experiment pleaded.

"How about this," Red smiled, "If I win this round you get a case of soda for the both of us and that dollar. However, If I lose I'll get your damn soda, and, as a bonus, I will sneak the pie Angel is making for you to eat. Sound like a deal?" the red Experiment smiled, reaching his hand across the little table.

"Well…That pie does smell good…Okay, it's a deal" Coco shook the red cone-headed Stitch's paw.

"Good," Red said, drawing a card from the deck, "I'm out," he grinned, laying down a royal flush.

"That's not fair!" Coco shouted, "You cheated,"

"How can I cheat when you shuffled the deck?" the red Experiment growled.

Coco sat in his little purple chair and sank down a little.

"I like cherry soda and last time I checked there was a case in the bottom drawer," Red grinned, putting his arms behind his head.

The reptile-looking Experiment groaned and walked through the large attic. He opened the floor door silently and slowly walked down the foldable steps.

He gulped when he saw the large bellied Angel cooking in the kitchen. Coco slowly entered the kitchen, hoping the smell of pie would hide his chocolate aroma from her super smelling nose.

"Oh, hey Coco," Angel greeted as she noticed his face peeking through the doorway.

"H, h, hi," he said nervously, slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Want some pie? I just baked it. Cheery flavor too," the pink Experiment offered.

"Um…No thanks…" Coco said, shaking.

"Okay, I know you're afraid that I'm going to eat you, but I this kitchen smells too much like food to smell you," Angel assured, watching him open the fridge and get the case of soda, "You ran out of pop already? You should really cut down on that stuff. Soda isn't healthy you know."

"It's for Red actually," the brown Experiment said, walking towards the exit.

"Don't be a stranger," Angel smiled, watching him go up the stairs to the attic.

Coco set the case of cherry soda on the floor, closed the attic door, and sighed in relief once he closed it.

He walked to the other end of the attic with the table and Red were sitting at.

"I got your stupid pop," Coco growled, taking a can setting it next to Red before putting the rest in his little fridge next to a tent.

"Yes I'm satisfied," Red smiled, shuffling the deck, "I deal and you'll squeal. That is the name of this game."

"You won't be saying that when I get a few jokers and go out on the first go," Coco grinned, putting a dollar he owed on the table.

"We'll see about that," Red started dealing.


	8. Schizophrenia

ECL Shorts 8

Schizophrenia

ElectricCircuslover: I was having problems with my schizophrenia this morning. It wasn't severe like this but I was really scared that I couldn't sleep. This is a vent. I don't expect any of you to understand that.

The pink Angel-like B-X approached the black Stitch replica with bright red pupiless eyes in their room. Shadow was shaking he was looking everywhere.

"Now Shadow, I know you're having a difficult time with your schizophrenia but you need to sleep. You're under a lot of stress and you missed one too many pills. I have a pill in my paw. Take it, go to sleep, and let it fix you up again," Andy said softly, moving closer to Shadow who was backed against the wall.

"I don't believe you, Andy. The voices tell me that everyone is an enemy. The corruption that humans breed is in the air. I can smell the fumes of dishonesty and hate going into my nose. The voices in my head told me tales of what humans are capable of once they find out I'm schizophrenic. They tell me they will string me up or put me in a mental hospital with the loony bin with the others, never to see the day of light. A padded room for people like me to spend their lives in as I hear the screaming in my head continue. The screaming in my head won't stop. You're no different from the humans, Andy," Shadow growled, hearing ambient whispers of voices in his head telling him lies.

"You're not going to end up there. I love you brother. Mom loves you. We won't let them put you in a padded room. Just take your pill and take a nap and those voices will go away," Andy slowly moved closer.

Shadow started to transform into his real reptilian form, having his horns go through the ceiling, "Go away, Andy. Leave me alone. You're no better than the voices…No…No…GET AWAY FROM ME" Shadow screamed seeing a hallucination of Shade walking past Andy and slowly walking towards him.

"Shadow take your pill," his voice said in unison with Andy who sounded twisted, "It will make you get better, blood brother," Shade laughed.

The black B-X shook violently as he closed his eyes, and plugged his the holes for ears with his large fingers.

"Stop it!" He screamed, keeping his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and his real father, Shadow Stitch laughing with a bottle of pills in his black paw.

"You don't need these, boy. You are my creation and I want my spawn to be strong but you are weak. Years trapped in your Hell and you're still the cry baby I remember you by. I'm ashamed to be your father, son," Shadow Stitch laughed.

"You're just an hallucination that my mind is projecting from my overactive imagination. You're not real," he breathed a hot breath of fire onto the figure, catching the floor on fire.

"Shadow! What the hell are you doing?!" Andy took Shadow Stitch's place once the fire stopped covering him, who tried to put out the fire with his feet.

"Kill him," a voice whispered in the room, "Kill him, kill them all. Kill them and we will leave you be," one of the voices said.

"No I won't do it!" the black Experiment yelled, transforming into water and evaporating in seconds.

(At the cliff)

"Kill them. You know you want to," another voice whispered in Shadow's ears, "Kill them and you will be free. You won't go to that place where all the good people go. Kill them and we'll leave you be," the voice laughed.

"I won't do it," Shadow shouted, standing at the edge of the cliff, facing the water crashing against the jagged rocks below.

"You've always been a terrible son Shadow," Stitch's voice growled from behind him.

Shadow turned around and saw his dad with a pill bottle in his right paw.

"Son, take your pill so you can get better and we can talk this over at the house," the blue alien said, walking towards him slowly.

"Kill him Shadow. You must kill him" a deep voice said though his ears, followed with laughter.

"I won't do it!" Shadow jumped off the cliff, hitting the rocks below and killing the teen Experiment.


	9. Experiment

ECL Shorts 9

Experiment

ElectricCircuslover: I was listening to Resident Evil techno remix when I made this. It was inspired by that song.

.

.

.

.

It rained in the dark night of Kokawa Town at the Kewena and Petals house the lights were off. Even though the lights were off in the surface, underground in a dimly lit underground lab, Jumba worked on an his next experiment along with Stitch who supervised the operation.

It was a large dark room with computers, tests tubes filling the room with a few computers, and gadgets with posters of Experiment anatomy hanging on the walls. There was a camera hanging on the wall next to the door behind Stitch and Jumba leading out of the room. The floor was metallic and cold while the air conditioner blew cold air slowly.

Jumba sat in front of his computer, which stood in front of a test tube with a black Stitch-like experiment sleeping inside the glass container with tubes going through its body. He was in his white lab coat sitting in a chair while typing into the computer while Stitch stood on the right of him on a stool.

_"This experiment is coming along swell. Umbrella Corporation will pay us handsomely for this B.O.W," _Stitch said in his native tongue, rubbing his paws together.

"Time is not to be celebrating six-two-six. Accelerated growth from Tyrant Virus could make Experiment unstable. Corporation needs organisms to be docile and obey simple and complex commands without creature turning rogue during control," Jumba said, typing on the computer, which showed the Experiment's current status and state.

Jumba pressed a red button and red liquid started traveling through the little tubes and entering inside the Experiment. The Experiment started to grow slightly while spikes started sprouting from its body. It was a quick change that increased the Experiment's size and anatomy.

_"This looks promising is what I'm saying. The black market will buy this no problem if we can control it. I mean, you made me and the other Experiments. What could go wrong?" _ Stitch shrugged.

"Anything could go wrong, six-two-six. This virus Jumba made could make Experiment unstable and attack anything that it sets its sights on. Very, very dangerous," the large four eyed-scientist said, pressing another button.

_"Why make this Experiment different from the ones you made years ago? Running out of resources?" _

"That is precise. Old lab had infinite amount of resources thanks to Galactic Alliance funding. Living on Earth with limited technology from ship, Jumba had to rationalize resources in order to make new Experiments. If this Experiment is successful, Jumba would get funding from Umbrella Corporation for new lab and new equipment. Besides, I'm a scientist and new creations and experimentation must be done for the benefit of gaining precious knowledge," Jumba explained.

_"I could go for some cream sticks right now. The grocery store should still be open. We can drive up and get a box," _Stitch smiled.

"Jumba not wanting to leave experiment unattended. Will get pastries later."

_"Come on, Jumba. You've been working really hard on this project for several months. Live a little, man. I really don't' want to wake up my wife changing clothes," _the blue koala-like Experiment begged.

Jumba signed, "Fine. Jumba will accompany whiny Experiment on obtaining fatty pastries. You are paying for purchase," Jumba crossed his arms, turning to Stitch, "But after Jumba finish taking notes of changes of Experiment."

Stitch smiled and twirled around on his stool, _"We're going to get donuts. Oh yes, some donuts. I can't sing or rhyme because I'm thinking of donuts," _he sang happily.

Jumba sighed again and continued typing on his computer. He typed the changes that the virus had done to his Experiment in great detail.

"Done," the large purple alien said, pressing the enter button on his notes and saving his work, "Now we can indulge on this planet's sweet," he said getting off the chair.

He stretched a bit and started walking off to the door accompanied by his blue Experiment to the door.

Five minutes after they left, the eyes closed all over the Experiment's body opened up and spikes attached to tentacles sprouted out, surrounding the container inside. The Experiment's tentacles kept expanding out, cracking the glass. Soon the glass shattered and the black Experiment crawled out of the glass container.

It snarled and screamed as it started transforming into a giant black reptile. Its head turned into an alligator with long horns on top of his head with four spikes sprouting out and curving upwards. The Experiment grew larger and larger while the spikes got bigger with red glowing and fading bands near the tips. Six bone spikes grew out between the arms that sprouted out and curved forward on his body. His tail grew large and long with spikes surrounding the tail all the way to the tip which had four longer spikes curving to face the tip with the tip of the tail had a large spike. His feet resemble a t-rex with talons on his hands and feet. His body was covered in eyes and spikes attacked to tentacles. His skin was rough and scaly

The Experiments roared and smashed the computer and destroyed the other capsules. Suddenly it melted into green glowing goo and traveled across the floor and slithered under the door, attempting to leave the laboratory. The green goo slithered through the hallway, went to the elevator, and slithered under it and went up the shaft until it found the exit. It left the bunker hidden in the jungle and reformed into the black reptile. The Experiment sprouted demon wings and began flying of the island, wandering Earth aimlessly…


	10. Ice Cream

ELC Shorts 10

Ice Cream

ElectricCircuslover: Made this short at the last days of April and didn't submit here for some reason. I submitted at Deviantart because I get more attention there, not much but something to keep me going. Anyways, I wanted to use my OC Andy James Petals as he doesn't get very much light compared to Shadow Aaron Petals. It is my fault but keep in mind that writing isn't no easy task. I've been writing 7 to eight years now for this site and there isn't a day that I feel like giving up due to writer's block and motivation problems. Bleh.

.

.

.

Enjoy.

.

The day was bright and sunny on the island of Kauai. Andy left his parent's house and got in his little ice cream truck parked next to his parent's red dune buggy. It was a hot day and it bothered Andy until he was able to start up his ice cream truck and cool down. He put on his black wig on his head, hiding his long pink antenna under the wing afterwards.

Andy left the driveway and turned on the music, which played the Mr. Softee theme loudly for everyone to hear. He went through town and got a few kids to come to his truck. He smiled as he drove slowly in town. Suddenly, he looked at m rearview mirror and saw a giant flood of children run towards his truck. Cars got swallowed up, adults got trampled over, trees fell down, and everyone ran back into their buildings.

"Oh shit. It's the flood!" Andy yelled out, putting the petal to the metal and trying to outdrive the seemingly endless line of children.

His vehicle didn't drive very fast but he was able to go fast enough that the horde couldn't catch up. He tried to make a turn on the road and kids poured out of the buildings to get to Andy when they heard the music.

Suddenly the truck stalled and Andy frantically tried to start it back up again. The children were quickly getting closer to Andy. He was cursing up a storm trying to get his truck to work. Kids surrounded his truck, rocking it back and forth yelling out "ICE CREAM" as they rocked his truck.

Andy ran to the back, opened the fridge, grabbed packets of ice cream cones and sticks, opened the window, and threw them out to the screaming children.

"Here is your god damn ice cream! Don't destroy my truck!" Andy bellowed as he grabbed as much ice cream he could and threw it out the window.

The pink born Experiment ran out of ice cream and quickly went back to his driver's seat and tried starting it up. After a few moments the truck started up and drove off as fast as he could. He tried to turn another curve but more children from both sides were.

Andy drove forward and went through the beach, nearly hitting people in the process. He found an opening in the swarm of children and tried to get to it. He quickly made it back onto the road with children still following with intent on getting ice cream.

The pink born Experiment drove through the park to ensure he didn't run over the mob of screaming kids coming from the wood work and ended up in the jungle eventually. Dodging and weaving, he drove through the jungle and missing the trees in the process. Soon he was at the cliff and couldn't stop. Andy jumped out of the truck and let it drive off the cliff, smashing into the jagged rocks below. He shed a tear walked home, not seeing the kids anymore.

"So that's how I got fired from delivering ice cream," Andy said, sitting at the table drinking coffee with his mother, Angel, in the kitchen.

"I think you exaggerated most of that story, Andy. I was working in my desert shop and I didn't see a lot kids going to your ice cream truck," Angel crossed her arms.

"Trust me mom. When I saw that group of kids coming to my truck I know that I was going to get swept away. You should've of seen it. It was like everyone in a school building came out to get ice cream. I was hating that job anyways. Getting up early in the morning, getting dressed up in my dorky uniform, and listening to that damn ice cream music all day. Then you have to deal with stupid humans that take several centuries to decide if they want the Sonic the Hedgehog ice cream stick or the My Little Pony ice cream bar. It was ridiculous. You're a business woman mom, you would understand," Andy complained.

"You're mostly involving children. You can't expect a child to know what they want on the first try. I get adults, teens, and sometimes children in my 'Heavenly Sweets' desert shop and don't have a problem at all. You just need to learn some patience son. When you have children one day you will realize that," Experiment six-two-four- smiled, putting sugar in her coffee.

"I don't want children. They are annoying, needy, and break thing, while being expensive to raise as well devoting time to. I don't think I could handle such a responsibility," the pink b-x stuck out his tongue.

"You'll have some one day. I know you will," Andy's mother smiled.

"Fat chance."


	11. Cure

ECL Shorts 11

Cure

ElectricCircuslover: Just something I doodled up. Felt like making this with "Birkins Malformation 1 boss theme" inspiring me to do so.

.

.

.

.

The sun shined down on the town of Kokawa Town with little wind and clear skies. A black koala-like creature flew in the sky quickly with his large fleshy demon wings. On the ground, he was being followed by a feminine pink version of Shadow with long antennae while wearing a black book bag. Shadow flew over the jungle in hopes he would lose his older brother, Andy, who wanted to administer a cure for his mutation virus.

He dived down to the cliff and hoped Andy was too slow to find him. Changing invisible, he climbed down the cliff and let his sticky paws keep him against the rock, as he expected Andy to show up in the circumstance that he didn't lose him.

Andy ran though a bush, hopped on the bench, and hopped off it as he sniffed the air.

"Shadow! Shadow! I know you're here. I can smell your scent in this area. You can't hide from a fellow Experiment's nose!" the pink Born Experiment called out, walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Shadow detached from the rock wall and flew up into the sky while making himself visible. He glided around and stopped, keeping aloft as he looked down at his older brother, Andy.

"I didn't ask for this mutation virus but I've embraced it. I want to change the world, brother. Those humans that I infected will change into the monster they really are. No more pollution, no more deforestation, no more government cracking down on the people for injustices for the benefiting corporations. I can change all that with a simple scratch. Once more the inferior race will be back to the primitive way of life again and this Earth can slowly fix itself. Why can't you see that it's not bad to look like a monster? Earth wasn't meant for our race. This prejudice species see us as monsters or pets. Frankly I get tired of pretending I'm a dog to the general population. It's up to you if you want to stay on this mud ball with people that look down on us," Shadow growled, transforming into his real form.

"This race doesn't need your help! You're going to make it even worse for everyone on this planet. We are protected by the C.I.A and the government. They are helping us blend in. You have to give it more time, Shadow. Eventually we will be accepted as people too. You're only fueling the fire between the humans and the Experiments!" Andy bellowed, opening his back pack and pulling out a yellow blaster with green liquid in a capsule on the top of the gun, "These people are not as bad as you think they are. You've watched too much of the news which is a terrible way to learn about human nature. Please, let me give you the antidote and work this out with Cobra Bubbles. If you honestly feel society is moving too slow to adjust to our presence then maybe he can do something about it. Changing this planet denizens into reptilian monsters won't help you or anyone. Such an action will get the Galactic Alliance involved and make them believe we Experiments are too hostile for this planet. Just come with me and we can sort this all out."

"I don't want your cure!" Shadow screamed, firing a black beam from his mouth.

Andy grabbed his book bag and quickly dodged out of the blast of the black beam. The ledge broke off and came crashing down into the rushing water of the ocean below.

Shadow flew down, got on all-eight, and thrashed about in a fury in a temper tantrum.

Andy pulled the trigger and a dart came flying out towards Shadow, who vanished and reappeared in the same place still thrashing about.

"I will get my way Andy and not you or your puny gun will stop that!" Shadow bellowed.

Shadow's face opened up, splitting his head open vertically, revealing sharp pointy teeth surrounding the mouth in the inside. His body began to grow larger and larger as spikes attached to tentacles jutted out of the imitation Experiment's body while thrashing about wildly. The body of the creature became as long as a bus with its long reptilian tail splitting in the end into shorter tails with spikes on the tips. Eventually the arms grew from the both sides of his body, making him look like an insect with four hands at the end of each arm in a shape of a four leaf clover. Eyes opened up from all over his body before he let reptilian roar from his mouth.

As Shadow mutated into his full mutated form, Andy grabbed a syringe from his backpack and put it in the nozzle. He took aim and fired it at Shadow but the needle was unaffected against his thick reptilian skin.

"You…Won't…Change…Me…" Shadow said, spitting a web net at Andy and wrapping him in the net.

Shadow walked towards Andy and had one of his tentacle spikes positions to sting his brother and transfer the virus. Before he could poke him, Andy broke free from the net, grabbed the appendage and ripped it from Shadow's body and tossing it to the side.

The mutated beast screamed in pain at first but re-grew a new tentacle in its place. As Shadow was stunned from the pain, Andy grabbed his blaster from under Shadow and shot the needle into one of the eyes under his brother's stomach. Andy had triumphed in administering the antidote to his brother, who screamed in pain as he started to transform back into a small koala-like alien with large demon wings who cried in a fetal position.

"I'm sorry Shadow. It had to be done. Maybe we can get you into a youth group in hopes it will change your outlook on the human race. Humans are not all bad. You've only seen the bad ones," the pink B-X leaned over Shadow who cried clear tears.

"It was going to be perfect. I could've done some greatness to this planet. Now I can't help this world," Shadow whined.

"You can't fix the world but you can keep this island a paradise by recycling and picking up trash. As I said before, it's going to take awhile until humans accept us as a race. Just give it some time," the Angel replica, held out his paw, and helped Shadow get up.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to get grounded hardcore by mom and dad," the black imitation Experiment whined.

"I can sweet talk them. Don't worry. Let's go home."

"Okay, Andy."


End file.
